narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinrigakure
Shinrigakure "Village hidden by the Truth" is a hidden village located in the southeast penninsula of the Land of Destiny. It was founded by the Neitibu Clan and the Shinjitsu shortly after the Battle of Native vs. Newcomers, as part of the agreement they made with each other before the battle. Though its kage is not recognized by The Five Great Shinobi Countries, it is ruled by the Shinrikage or "Truth Shadow". To date there has been only one Shinrikage or "The Founding Truth Shadow" and that is Naran Uchiha, the leader of the expedition. Part of its landmarks is the Great Tree of Wisdom, which is in the center of the village, and shinobi come from far and wide to gain some of the knowledge to advance their own causes. History Battle of Native vs. Newcomers The battle of Native vs Newcomers was what decided whether or not a ninja village would be established in the Land of Destiny. Before the battle began, both the Shinjitsu Kyūshoku-sha and the Natives laid out what would happen if their side won. In this case if the Shinjitsu won, they would have the right to establish a village in the land of destiny, but if the Natives won, the Shinjitsu would leave the Land of Destiny immediately. It later was decided that the battle would be Naran and Tairo vs two of the Natives best fighters. The battler went on for three straight days, with neither the Natives nor the two Uchiha gaining an edge on the other. It was decided on that third day that the battle would end in a tie, and together the Shinjitsu Kyūshoku-sha and the Natives (later the Neitibu Clan) established the ninja village of Shinrigakure. They later decided that Naran Uchiha was to be the First Shinrikage of the new ninja village. Alliance with Hoshigakure and Tobikakurenai Village Since both Hoshigakure and Tobikakurenai Village have leaders not recognized by the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Shinrigakure decided to reach out and begin an alliance between the three villages. Shinrigakure sent four shinobi to each village in hopes of securing some economic and and war alliances to help support the village in its infancy. The shinobi that were sent out to Hoshigakure returned back with a yes from Hoshigakure, and later the shinobi sent to Tobikakurenai Village returned with an document signifying an alliance with Tobikakurenai Village as well. Fourth Shinobi World War Founded shortly before the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the village didn't play a major (or any for that matter) role in the war, because it was in its infancy. However, over the course of the war Shinrigakure did send out a few ANBU shinobi to keep track of what was going on in the war, and where it was focused. For the most part though, Shinrigakure focused on growing as a village and gaining allies to help support it as it grew. Memorandum of Understanding and Underground Help Recently, Shinrigakure voiced a desire to create an alliance with Gingagakure solely for economic benefits of both villages as well as increased trade. It is unsure if the alliance will expand beyond economic benefits to both sides, so stay tuned. Later, Shinrigakure's Shinrikage signed a deal with the organization Junjohenkō to support the group in it's pursuits to bring the Five Shinobi Countries down. This means that Shinrigakure will back up the organization and give it support as it looks to defeat the Five Shinobi Countries. Landmarks * Great Tree of Knowledge *Shinrigakure Academy Organizations *Order of the Tree Clans *Uchiha Clan *Neitibu Clan *Tenrai Clan *Kireru Clan